Known tubular bushings, co-moldable with tubs of washing machines, are suitable to be engaged by a drive shaft of the washing machine, in order to support, by means of the drive shaft, the rotatable drum inside the tub. Known tubular bushings comprise two rolling bearings, to allow a rotation of the drive shaft, and a containing sleeve, which is made of plastic, by means of co-molding around the two bearings and defining through the tubular bushing, an axial communication duct, open at both sides of the tubular bushing.
Such known tubular bushings are suitable to be co-molded with tubs of washing machines, to simplify the production process of the washing machines. In particular, the bushing containing sleeve is co-molded together with tubs of washing machines, so as to realize one piece with the tubs, allowing remarkable savings in process time, handling time and components number.
During the co-molding of the tub with the tubular bushing, the tubular bushing is located inside a mold, in a vertical position, and the axial communication duct is closed at least on the upper side, in other words, the opposite side with respect to the side which will be engaged by the drive shaft of the washing machine, by means of suitable baffles. The baffles are located inside the mold, but cannot ensure duct sealing or simplification of the co-molding process.